Broken
by PainfulMemories.BrokenMoments
Summary: And she finally gave up, dropped the fake smile as a tear ran down her cheek and she whispered to herself, I can't do this anymore. Everyone's so fake and everybody's empty and every things just so damn messed up. As she's breaking down she grabs her razor and she whispers, "this time, I'm not okay." I know the scars won't heal but its worth it because for one moment, I can feel.


**So, I know how ****fairy tales typically go. This is a fairytale ending. Just not y'alls. Mine. Thanks for reading. Review please? Pretty please? Let me know if you like it, and I'm aware of how depressing this might be. **

**WARNING- Depressing themes. May be triggering.**

"And this is the bridge where all the angels jumped. This is the place where all the angels said good-bye." **(Written by me. Take it, and I'll hunt you down.)**

"And the clock strikes twelve as you fall down the edge, no longer an angel, but a fallen warrior." **(Written by me. Take it, and I'll hunt you down.)**

* * *

_**And this is the bridge where all the angels jumped. This is the place where all the angels said good-bye.**_

* * *

And the hardest part of staying is taking that breath to live. I don't know how long It's been, but I know It's been a while. It doesn't help anymore to run a blade down my wrist. It doesn't make me forget anymore. I guess you were right. When you finally do feel everything, it will hurt more. And it does. When everything comes rushing back, it hurts. It's in that split moment that you wish you were dead. It's in that moment that you become everything you never wanted to be. You've done everything that you never thought you would when you realize It's worth it to leave. And darling people are saying so many things about you. Never to your face, but you hear them. They spread like wildfire, and everyone knows everything that Isn't true. Darling let your this one go. You're going to fall deeper and deeper into this black hole. You can go, but there won't be anybody there to take you back. Everybody knows, and _nobody_ cares.

* * *

And darling, you keep telling yourself you're going to be okay, but you don't even believe that anymore. How long are you going to keep lying to yourself? And you think that if you're gone that you'll be alright, but you're not ready to give up without a fight, but darling, you've been fighting this whole time, and every time you've lost. Darling, haven't you noticed the thoughts in your head? The ones telling you that you're worthless? You can fight them all you want, but at the end of the night, when you're alone, they come back to haunt you. You tell yourself one last time, but is that true? Do you honestly believe that you're never going to do this to yourself again? They had no right you scream, as anger runs down both your cheeks. Then you closed your eyes, and found relief. But heres the thing. Darling theres no relief in pain. When all your emotions come back you're going to fall deeper, and deeper. The blood flows as you cry, curled up on the floor, relief left her, as she had hoped for something more from it. Darling, don't you realize the deeper you cut, it only gets worse?

* * *

The pain is gone, but was it never there? And everyone tells her that she tries to hard, but really its them. They want her to be what they cant. And darling, there the fake ones, not you. But the words get to you, and you let yourself fall deeper. You want to be more, but darling, you're not meant to be them. Let them go. Mirror mirror, on the wall who's the most messed up of them all? She raises a hand, _**and it all crumbles down at midnight when every story must have an end.**_ Darling, you're far to young. Don't you see that? You don't have to end your story, but you see no other way. You lie on the ground and try to forget everything, but you don't. And darling, It's not midnight yet. You still have time, just keep holding on. But every things gone wrong. Keep holding on, but you're not going to make it through, now are you? The world's crumbling down, and nobody's there to pick you up as you fall. And darling, not every story has a happy ending, you just have to hope for one. We all fall. You have to pick yourself up, and you try, but you just can't do it. You don't have a reason to. Nobody wants you here, so why try? But let me tell you something darling, we need you more than you know. Maybe you're not suppose to be here now, but you will be needed. Darling, in order to enjoy life, you have to want to stay. And darling everyone becomes a princess. Just not at the same time. Don't you know that you have somebody who cares?

* * *

Darling, do you realize how far you've let yourself go? Don't you realize that watching you try to leave, is killing somebody else? But that never mattered. It was all part of a sick twisted joke called life. You would try so hard, and build yourself back up, but then everything would fall again, and you would tumble down with it. And darling, everything heals with time. You'll find someone worth living for. Darling, if you leave now, you won't ever find that person. Doesn't any of this matter to you? And darling you walked down to the bridge today. You looked over it, with a sense of confusion in your eyes. You never did understand why he left. Not until now. You still ask yourself, could you have stopped it, and the answer is no, but you don't know that. When you jumped, did you feel pain, or only relief? And you walk back home with only the thought of leaving in your head, but you still have a speck of hope left, but It's burning out with the rest of the fire.

* * *

And dancing with the devil always came with a consequence, but in a way, you don't even care, because it makes you feel like you're flying. Falling is just like flying, except it has a much more permeant destination. And don't people know that the words they say have an effect on you? Don't they understand that they're the reason, you're the way you are? Don't they understand how far gone you already are? Darling, you always wanted to learn to fly, but you never could, so you settled on learning how to fall from high up. The problem was always getting back though. You would fall harder every time, and you know that eventually you won't be able to pick yourself back up, because darling one day everything's going to end. And she used to be a princess. But that was when you were little. Innocent. Not when you were hurting yourself, so that you could forget, but that was the problem darling. You wanted to forget. You wanted to feel anything but this, and you couldn't get everything off of your mind, so you made yourself feel physical pain, rather than emotional pain, and darling that's what hurt you the most. The fact that you stopped feeling. And darling people are starting to figure out just how much you want to be gone. Don't you realize what you're doing to yourself? What you've already done to yourself? Darling it doesn't help. It gets worse every time you remember, or feel something. Pain is the first emotion we learn how to control. We all do different things to stop from feeling it, but darling, it destroys all of us. And darling don't you realize that you're only one step away from not even feeling pain anymore?

* * *

And darling you shouldn't worry. Everyone's done things they regret. Everyone's fallen apart too. And darling, you're not completely gone yet, you're looking for you're way out. You're perfect way to leave, but it's not that easy. Darling everyone wants you dead, but the nightmares start coming, and people begin to worry, but that doesn't stop them from tearing you apart. And darling you don't want to die, you just want to make them happy. But darling, everyone's gone dancing with the devil, at least once. And darling you're still trying to be your own person, but that's not even working. You want to be a princess, and get her happy ever after, but darling, that doesn't always happen. You were always the first to try to help, yet you were always picked last, just because you weren't like everyone else. You wanted to be yourself. And darling you're fading away again, you're falling into darkness, and you won't let anyone help you. _**Oh, and darling, fairy tales don't happen.**_

* * *

And darling about this dream, how did it come to be? You're special, and you belong up there, but not now. Darling, you've just begun your life. Darling careful what they tell you. There's not a lot up there especially for people like you. They're all hiding behind a mask, and darling you've never had one. So keep on trying and wait for you to find yourself, but something tells me this time is different. Something tells me you're going to do it. Darling, I don't know what happened to you. You used to be so much happier. Do you remember when you would go down to the bridge. You would look over, and watch the waves hit the rocks. You used to think thats how you would be. Wild, innocent. And thats who you were for the longest time. But darling, how did you change this much? When did you turn to pain, to make you happier? When did you lose the one thing you swore you never would? When did you lose yourself? Don't you realize that you were happy then? You weren't what you are now. Broken.

* * *

And darling, you walked down to your place today. You looked over the edge, and all you could think was, "One jump, and It's all over." _**"This is the bridge where all the angels jumped. This is the place where all the angels said good-bye."**_ Darling, Don't do it, but my voice is fading fast. No longer able to hear me, you think It's okay to jump, and darling. Its not. Miles and miles of rushing water, and you would have to be crazy to jump. You'd be asking for death. But thats the sole difference between her, and the rest of them. No matter how many people loved her, and no matter how many people, cared this is what she wanted. And Kim Crawford _always_ gets what she wants. So you run back home, with your mind made up. You dress in your best dress of white, hair in ringlets, and you run back down to the bridge. Looking over one last time, you know that this has _always_ been what you wanted. _**And the clock strikes twelve as you fall down the edge, no longer an angel, but a fallen warrior.**_ _**Jumping in white, leaving in red.**_

* * *

**So, how did y'all like it? Was it good? Depressing? Did I make y'all cry? Guys, bullying is** _**serious.**_** It's not funny, and it can bring people to this ****conclusion. They may think they want to die, but when it comes down to it, they want to be saved. More than anything. Stand up for people who end up like this? Some of you may not know how it feels, and if you do I am ****_so_****_ sorry._** **Guys, please review. It would mean a lot to me. More than you would ever think.**


End file.
